Healer
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Ichigo is a eighteen year old boy that is part of the royal family, he lives in the Caribbean with his aunt and uncle. Ichigo has the special ability to heal people little does he know, a group of Pirates Lead by Grimmjow plain on attacking Royal Bay and possible taking or killing Ichigo
1. Chapter 1 The Prince that was stolen

Chapter 1

The Prince That was Stolen by the Pirate

Many years after the first pirates sailed the seas', a young boy was born, his parents the king and queen of England. It was a time of great despair and many revolts were taking place. The queen was worried for the life of her husband and son, sure enough the queen's worst fear had came true. The king had been murdered, leaving the queen and their son. The queen only now fearing for her child's safety, she took her son to her brother (Aren) that was governor of the town. The queen had went back to serve the as queen for one more day, before she was brutally murdered. The queens brother was married to a women named Lily, they had treated the boy like their own child. With that they named him Ichigo. Ichigo had orange/red hair. He grew up in the governor's house hold. They took the trip to the Caribbean islands. They lived in a small bay town. The Navy just starting to set up a fort and the ports. Aren took role as governor their. Ichigo, getting to live in a mansion and be pampered. Yet he lived with a power only he knew he had.

At about the same time, in the Caribbean, a son of a merchant was born. Sadly the mother died right after the sons birth. The father became poor loosing the will to go on, he raised his son the best he could on his own. He named his son Grimmjow. He believed that one day his son, Grimmjow would be a strong pirate and crush the Navy and rich people beneath his feet. Grimmjow had blue hair and seemed to stand out from other kids. Yet that didn't stop Grimmjow from training to become a pirate, to get his revenge, by the time he was fifteen he was feared by many Pirates. His father had died when Grimmjow was ten, that had only gave Grimmjow more motivation to get revenge. He was following the path his father wanted him to follow.

Ichigo was now a brave, strong eighteen year old. He had some abs, skinny, he still had his orange, sun blazed hair. He was wearing a Navy uniform, he was going to be a recruit. He had trained hard for to summers and into several winters. He wanted this job more then any thing to be able to help out more and not just stand idly by wile every thing passed him by. He had grown more dedicated to it then he had been to any thing ever before. He was wearing one of the fancy navy hats to hide his orange hair, yet a few strands could be seen. He had heard about the pirate Grimmjow JaggerJack before and his ship called the, The Sixth Esparda. But little did h know how close they were to the peaceful town.

Grimmjow was sitting at his captains desk. His eyes wear a deep blue. He had a piercing on his lip and eyebrow. He still had the spikey deep blue sea water colored hair. He had abs, he had grown taller, he was skinny yet had strong broad shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt with a black, vest over it with sliver lining in places, and a black lether coat over that. The coat was big a bulky but it worked. He was wearing black pants/leggings with some rips in them and he was wearing brown leather boots. He was making sure the ship was sailing towards the town of Royal Bay. Grimmjow had gotten word there was a man that was a healer that had special powers to heal. They needed this man, and maybe they would go after the old Prince to get some gold and possible weaken/threaten the Navy.

Ichigo stood tall and watched as the other Navy men went by. Ichigo's post was to guard one of the ships till night fall and into the night. So he sat at the end of the port, slowly looking around. He was holding a bayonet, in one hand. He had a sword on his waist. He took off his had setting it next to him. Some kids came down the dock to talk to him. One a little boy, named James, Ichigo had talked to him before.

" Hey, Ichigo! " James said with a smile, running over to him. Almost tripping but, Ichigo had been able to catch him.

" Hey, James, you need to be more careful. " Ichigo said. He turned to face the young boy. " Here take care of my hat for me will you? " Ichigo asked. Putting the hat on James's head

James nodded and giggled, he ran back off to his mother.

Grimmjow had taken off his had and coat, he was standing on the deck now watching as Royal Bay entered his view. It was about sunset. Grimmjow grinned. He turned and went to the steps of the ship that lead to the wheel. He stood at the top of the stairs, facing his crew. He cleared his throat a smirk on his face.

" Gentle men! " He said almost in a mocking tone to get them to listen. " Tonight we will ran hell down upon the rich, royal, and the Navy! We will slaughter who ever we have to find this so called healer and maybe even the long lost Prince! If you see them of Capture them don't hurt them, we need them as 'leverage'! Tonight we walk across the backs of the Navy! Kill any one that tries to stop you! So sharpen your cutlass's ready your guns! As we go to WAR! " Grimmjow yelled over the wind. His tan skin with his tattoo's of a big cat and the number six on his shoulder stood out in the sunlight. A few of the men let out slight war cries. Grimmjow went to watch as they got closer to the 'battle ground'.

It was now dark, Ichigo was walking back down the docks when he thought he heard soft ripples in the water like a ship coming in to port. The other Navy man walked down the dock to Ichigo's post to take watch for the night. Ichigo kept walking down the dock so he was on land. He stood there and watched as the ship got closer barely able to make out the name... It was the Sixth Esparda. " Get away from the dock now! " Ichigo yelled. Just as he did a cannon ball hit the dock. The orange headed boy ran toward the fort, already seeing the crew of the Sixth Esparda in row boats to get to land. Ichigo told one of the guards at the fort what was going on then it hit him.

Grimmjow was in the front row boat with some of his men. He jumped out of the row boat and eminently started to head towards the fort. But their in front of him stood a boy with orange hair, he wasn't expecting such a handsome opponent but he would do. His crew headed into the town. Grimmjow had a grin on his face. He pulled out his sword. That when he seen the necklace with the royal family's crest on it. " Well, well, if its not the Prince " Grimmjow said.

" You seemed to know I'm the former Prince " Ichigo said then pulled out his sword dropping his bayonet. He pointed his sword at Grimmjow. " I'm Ichigo, I thought I mite as well tell you the name of the man that will kill you. " Ichigo said. He looked over at Grimmjow. He wasn't expecting he would look the way he did.

" Oh really, my sweet Prince " Grimmjow said in his mocking tone. " I challenge you to a duel. " The blue haired Pirate said with a smirk.

They started to duel. Grimmjow getting cut across his cheek. It had been a wile since some one could cut him. He cut Ichigo across the shoulder. Ichgio put his one hand that wasn't holding the sword, over his shoulder and started to heal him self. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he seen the boy heal him self. Grimmjow saw his chance he ran over and hit the boy with the hilt of his sword across his head knocking out the former Prince and Healer. He took him back to the ship calling back his crew as they got ready to make sail.


	2. Chapter two Home

Ichigo was slowly awaking from his sleep. He had been dreaming about his family, friends. He was being watched by the blue haired pirate. He was sitting at his captains desk candles lite around the room. Since it was now the middle of the night soon going to be morning. Ichigo sat up on the bed. He looked around slowly then at Grimmjow. Grimmjow seen he was staring. He got up walking over to the side of the bed.

" What are you staring at my sweet Prince " Grimmjow said with a grin, then it went away when Ichigo didn't answer. Ichigo was shooting Grimmjow a glare. Grimmjow only laughed.

" My dear Prince you look so cute when your trying to act upset. " Grimmjow said starting to grin again.

" What?-!... Your such an ass, and your twisted for being a so called Captain. " Ichigo said moving away from him slightly, he didn't stop glaring at Grimmjow, but he had to admit it to himself Grimmjow had perfectly handsome looking eyes and he didn't look half bad.

" Ass and twisted, the last almighty words of some on who is scared. " Grimmjow said unable to help but say it.

" How about you tell me why you have me captured and why you aren't killing me. " Ichigo said. Their faces were extremely close together but Ichigo wasn't thinking of that at the moment.

" How about you sleep until morning and then I will tell you. " Grimmjow said patting the Prince's cheek.

Ichigo sighed. " No. I'm not going to sleep around you and I'm not going to sleep until I get answers. " Ichigo said.

" Then your not finding out at all." Grimmjow growled. Giving Ichigo a hard push back onto the bed, so they weren't as close.

Ichigo stayed laying down. But right after his head hit the pillow he was sleeping. Grimmjow watched him for a minute before going up onto the deck. He went to the thick wood railing next to the some of the cannons. He started to climb up the netting to the crows nest. He climbed slowly. He stood there at the crows nest. He leaned his elbows against the railing. He watched the moon and the stars then watched as they got closer to the crew and his hide out. Ichigo had woke up again to the sound of the door shutting he had followed Grimmjow but he stayed on the deck. He was looking at Grimmjow but when Grimmjow started to climb down Ichigo bolted back to the room.

After Grimmjow had went back to the room he seen Ichigo sitting on the bed. " Where are we going? " Ichigo asked after a long moment of silence.

" You'll see " Grimmjow said. He went to one of his closets getting clothes from the closet.

Grimmjow walked out giving the clothes to Ichigo. He then left the room so Ichigo could change but a few minutes later he walked into the room. Ichigo was putting on his shirt wearing a black leggings and brown boots. He was putting on a white shirt. Grimmjow grinned slightly at seeing the site of the orange haired prince with out a shirt on. He wasn't going to tell Ichigo he seen him like that though. Ichigo turned slowly seeing Grimmjow.

" Will you walk or will I have to carry you " Grimmjow said.

" I can walk " Ichigo said. He walked with Grimmjow out of the captains quarters and up the stairs to the deck. The whole crew was working getting ready to make port. Ichigo watched quietly, he actually started to smile.

" What? " Grimmjow said, meaning why did he smile all of a sudden, but he already knew why, just going to see if he would lie.

" Nothing really " Ichigo said he quickly he quit smiling.

" Is it because you've always wanted to know what its like to be sailing? " Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

Ichigo stood there quietly. " Am really that much of a open book? " Ichigo asked. He was looking around for a way of escape. He received no answer from Grimmjow. Once they ported they walked down the ramp and onto the dock. They walked down the dock and to the small town. There was hardly any kids running around. But there were a few people walking around, and no Navy shoulders could be seen. Grimmjow looked around slowly his crew walked to their homes for a short break. He walked down the street slowly and noticed a sign that's when Ichigo saw his chance to get away. Ichigo bolted down on of the alleys. Grimmjow noticed him and was right on his heels. Ichigo ran towards on of the ports. When he looked back he didn't see Grimmjow. Ichigo thought he had lost him but just to stay safe. He jumped into the water hiding under the dock. He held onto to beams of wood that helped hold up the dock. His head was above water but the rest of his body was still hidden under the water.

Grimmjow knew were he was he walked to the dock. He stood on the dock he walked down it a little. Before he jumped into the water. He came back above water. He splashed water at Ichigo. Ichigo used his arms to shield himself from the water. Grimmjow actually started to laugh when Ichigo splashed water at him and started to swim away. Grimmjow swam over to him quickly. He grabbed him carrying him to the beach and carried him to his house. Grimmjow set Ichigo on the floor, then Grimmjow shut and locked the front door. " Can you heal some thing for me? " Grimmjow asked taking off his own shirt and turned his back to Ichigo. " See this scar.. " He said. Grimmjow had a long scar going all the way up his back. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he stood up slowly walking over to Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't even know why he was doing this but he slowly placed his hands on Grimmjows back. Ichigo closed his eyes, he started to heal the Pirate's back. Grimmjow closed his eyes slightly, he was thinking Ichigo had guts to call him twisted and a ass in one day and then end up healing him.

* * *

**Next Chapter preview **

* * *

They were watching the sunset a Navy ship had showed up earlier. But Grimmjow didn't seen worried. But then yelling in the town broke out Grimmjow quickly pulled Ichigo with him behind some boxes. They sat there silently as the sound of many people walking toward them...


	3. Chapter 3 The Navy

Grimmjow was still quiet. Ichigo slowly finished healing his back. He slowly looked over the tattoos' on his back. They had later planned on staying there at least for a week. By the time the week was over Ichigo and Grimmjow had become closer friends. Grimmjow didn't tell Ichigo much about his past or what he was planning. Right now they were sitting by the ocean, the tides slowly washing us on the sand. Grimmjow was watching the sea wile Ichigo was to busy watching the sun set to even notice a ship coming to port. Grimmjow stood up. They had been sitting on a bench by the town. The sound of yelling broke out. Grimmjow pulled out his sword hiding behind a few boxes pulling Ichigo down with him.

Ichigo was quiet his back pressed against the box. They were quiet. Grimmjow peeked over the box just able to see Navy uniforms. "Shit! " He whispered quietly pulling out his sword. He crouched slowly, he grabbed Ichigo's arm making him crouch as well. They could both hear the sound of the clatter of boots against the ground. Grimmjow took off into a crouch walk motioning Ichigo to follow. Ichigo stayed were he was thinking for a moment before quickly going over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow was standing in a alley way the two buildings were extremely close together. Ichigo slid into the small space with Grimmjow theirs bodies were pressed together. It was hard for Grimmjow to not think about how close they were and not about the Navy possible killing him or taking him back to Royal bay.

The Navy men walked around the corner and down another street. Grimmjow peeked out of the alley. He walked out of the alley then Ichigo did. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

" What? " Ichigo said looking up into the Pirates blue eyes.

" Nothi- " Grimmjow started to say but the sound of a gun going off and a bullet hitting his knee. He didn't cry out but he stumbled back. Ichigo grabbed him helping him run. They ran towards the stables. Ichigo helped Grimmjow up onto a horse. Ichigo got on the horse in front Grimmjow. When he was younger Ichigo took horse ridding lessons, since he grew up with a rich family and horses had been shipped to royal bay for some of the rich and Navy. He pulled the reins back slightly then kicked the horse into a gallop out into the street knocking down a few Navy men.

Grimmjow was holding onto Ichigo with one hand the other hand on his own knee, trying to stop the bleeding. He felt a bullet go through his side he let out a slit cry in pain falling off the horse. Clutching his side he was laying there in the street. Ichigo stopped the horse he looked back at Grimmjow, then looked forward again. He thought about leaving Grimmjow but he wouldn't. Ichigo jumped off of the saddle and ran over to Grimmjow. He hurriedly pushed him onto the back of the horse. Ichigo mounted on the horse then kicked in into a gallop again. The horse jumped over several boxes and went down several alley ways going further in land.

" Grimmjow please be alive. " Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he dismounted and helped Grimmjow down, once he thought they were safe. Grimmjow had passed out. Ichigo didn't know if it was from blood loss or shock. Ichigo kneeled next to Grimmjow, ripping off Grimmjow's bloody shirt. Ichigo started to heal him placing his hands on his chest/side. The blood was slowing it took about ten minutes for the wound to heal completely. Ichigo took a breath. Ichigo bit his own lip before slowly kissing Grimmjows for head still expecting him to be asleep.

" What are you doing? " Grimmjow asked he was awake now it had made Ichigo jump slightly.

" Uh. Nothing " Ichigo said standing up quickly.

Grimmjow stood up slowly. " Lets go back to the ship. " He said.

" Wait I need to heal your knee. " Ichigo said. He went over to Grimmjow quickly healing his knee. They slowly walked through the woods. The horse had already ran back to its stables. They slowly walked back to the ship. No Navy men were out but when they walked down the dock they seen Navy men pointing guns at them. Grimmjow was quiet as some Navy men grabbed him walking him onto the Navy ship. The Navy captain from Royal Bay was walking to Ichigo.

" Captain " Ichigo said taking a step back.

" Come on Ichigo, Grimmjow is going to be executed once we get back to Royal Bay, your lucky your uncle is the governor, if not you would probably have a life sentence for trying to help him. " The captain said walking with Ichigo onto the ship.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo like get me out of here, as Grimmjow was forced below deck. Ichigo sighed he stayed above deck sitting on some steps. Watching as they started to sail back to Royal Bay.

Grimmjow was sitting in a locked sell. They even had him hand cuffed to the wall. He sat on the floor, staring out the window knowing probably in three days he would be standing on a plat form a hang mans rope around his neck and in second his would be dead he sighed he closed his eyes. In the morning he was surprised to see Ichigo sitting next to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo's choice

" What do you want... " Grimmjow growled at Ichigo.

" Nothing. Just thought you may want to have some one to talk to before the execution. " Ichigo said.

Grimmjow stood up. " I sure as hell don't need your company nor do I want you in the same cell as me " Grimmjow hissed at him.

Ichigo stood up. " It started out as me being dragged around by you, but when ever I try to talk to you try to help you even a little because you push me away " Ichigo said he was trying to show that he could stand up to Grimmjow.

" Because I don't need your help never have never will. So piss off, leave me to get executed, its not like you actually care about me. " Grimmjow said, he sounded pissed. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He stared out the window.

Ichigo slapped Grimmjow across the face then walked out of the cell and locked the door shut. Then he walked above deck. Grimmjow sighed. He was quiet. Grimmjow didn't want to admit it but this time he mite need Ichigo's help. It would take at lest three days to get to Royal Bay. Grimmjow was trying to think of a plan, to get away with out Ichigo if he didn't help him. All Grimmjow could do know was sit and wait.

Ichigo walked up the stairs and onto the deck. Ichigo leaned his elbows against the railing. Grimmjow didn't know if Ichigo cared about him. All Ichigo could do now is wait. He wanted to help the Pirate but he wasn't sure if he should. Ichigo walked to the captains quarters. He would be staying there with the captain until, they made it to Royal Bay. He walked into the room. He went to change wile the captain was out of the room, he changed back into his Navy uniform. He was thinking about Royal Bay.

Did he really want to go back or want to sail the seas. Not have to stay in one place for the rest of his life. Ichigo found himself staring out the window.

Two days later.

Grimmjow was standing in a court room, in front of the judge. Grimmjow had been ready to straggle Ichigo the past few days when he seen him. But know that wasn't on his mind. He was listening to what the judge was saying about him. Ichigo was standing by the door with a few other Navy men. Ichigo was quiet. He was for once worried about Grimmjow.

" You will be executed tomorrow at noon, the execution is for the murders of people far and wide across Royal Bay and other Caribbean islands, stealing, and endangerment to the peace, this court case is closed take the piece of filth out of my site " The judge said.

The other Navy men Ichigo was talking to went over to Grimmjow and started to walk back to the jail. Ichigo stayed there for a moment before, going to see James, and tell him what happened. Ichigo walked out of the court house and to the graveyard. He walked over to a small head stone, that said James, age seven. Ichigo sat next to it. Ichigo took off his new hat setting it on the dug up ground next to the headstone.

" I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you during the raid. When the raid happened I was fighting with a Pirate named Grimmjow. After a turn of events after he captured me, I found myself liking him. But know he's going to be executed. I always use to ask you what you would do... I'm asking you again know. Should I save him or should I do what the Navy wants to stay quiet and do nothing. Please give me a sign. " Ichigo said, before he slowly got up. He picked a few flowers and laid them down on the head stone.

Ichigo walked to the jail and down the steps, to the cells. He walked over to Grimmjows cell slowly. " So " Ichigo said going to stand in front of his cell. Grimmjow got up from were he was sitting going over to the bars of the cell.

" I think that I'm going to die tomorrow so I mite as well do this. " Grimmjow said then reached through the bars grabbing Ichigo's shirt pulling him up to the bars. Their faces were almost together. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's soft lips through the bars.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment but then shut slightly. They kissed for a long moment until they heard the door open to the jail, they both broke away from each other. Ichigo still slightly shocked. " Uh. " He started to mumble until he seen his captain walk down stairs. Ichigo quickly walked past his captain and out of the jail.

Grimmjow stood there quietly. The captain walked over to Grimmjow slowly. " If I hear you touched Ichigo I will cut your throat in your sleep. " The captain said.

" Bite me " Grimmjow said as the captain walked away.

Ichigo walked home. He stood in his room thinking. He thought he wasn't going to help Grimmjow. But then Ichigo slowly put his hands on his lips. He was about to 'kill' the man that just kissed him, about to kill the man that he cared about. Ichigo almost found himself in tears. He ran outside falling to his knees in the back yard before he threw up. after a moment he got up wiping his mouth. Then wiped his watery eyes. He made his choice...

The next morning Ichigo walked to the main yard in the fort he stood with the crowd. He watched as Grimmjow was forced to walk up the small set of stairs up onto the plat form, and over to the hang mans rope. They named off why he was being killed. Ichigo watched Grimmjow. Grimmjow seen Ichigo they stared into each other eyes for a long moment before, the hang mans rope was put around Grimmjow's neck.


	5. Chapter 5 Was it really a mistake?

Every one was silent as the drums played and picked up speed. A Navy man was standing next to the lever he needed to pull for the floor to be pulled out from under him. Just as the Navy man put his hand on the lever, Ichigo ran towards the plat form, telling people to move and get out of his way. He punched the Navy guard standing at the bottom of the stairs and was able to push past him before the Navy guard was able to catch him. Ichigo pulled out his sword, just as the man pulled the lever the small floor Grimmjow was standing on fell out from under him, giving him a jerk taking his breath away. Before the hangman's rope got to tight, Ichigo took his sword and with one clean cut, he cut the rope in half making Grimmjow fall to the ground.

Grimmjow laid on the ground trying to catch his breath for a moment but all he did was start laughing when the big fat man that was going to pull the lever was pushed over the plat form and onto Ichigos captain, and Ichigo had been the one to do it. Ichigo jumped through the hole in the plat form, cutting the bounds from around Grimmjow's hands. Grimmjow pulled the loose bit of rope off from around his neck. Ichigo helped Grimmjow up. Navy men guards and soldiers were starting to fill the court yard.

Ichigo lead Grimmjow to the back way out, the captain and his soldiers were following. Ichigo and Grimmjow broke out into a run but they were cut off by other Navy men. Ichigo pulled out his sword and started to fight with one of the Navy men. Grimmjow also tried to help by punching one or to of them. Grimmjow was cut across his shoulder and side. Ichigo had been cut across his chest and was nicked on his forehead. They quickly got part some of the Navy men.

It started to down pour rain making it harder to see. They ran to Ichigo's aunt's and uncle's house, having lost the Navy men when they had started to head towards the docks. Ichigo's aunt and uncle had been at the execution. Ichigo helped Grimmjow walk up stairs, and to Ichigo's room. Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to heal Grimmjows wounds completely today, tomorrow he would be able to continue to heal him. Ichigo started to heal his wounds.

Grimmjow let Ichigo, heal him, but once Ichigo was done healing Grimmjow he started to drift asleep. Ichigo didn't heal his own wounds but he did bandage them. He went down stairs to the sound of his aunt coming home.

" Ichigo " Aunt Lily said as she walked toward him slowly.

Ichigo didn't say a word but then he said. " I'm sorry " Ichigo said quietly.

" Ichigo dear, thank god your all right. I don't know why your helping that Pirate but I'm sure its going to be justified. " Aunt Lily said standing in front of him. But then added. " You need to leave as soon as possible, if that Pirate is with you he will have to too. Its not safe out there, I heard the Navy talking about four shattered jewels that have great power the Navy is after them, you will have to be careful. " Aunt Lily said going to get Ichigo a cloak.

Grimmjow was standing at the top of the stairs he had been awake the whole time. He was good at faking. " Well we better get going then shall we? " Grimmjow said with a smirk as he walked down the stairs.

That had made Ichigo jump slightly but he nodded a little. He grabbed a cloak for Grimmjow and handed in to him. They left aunt Lily stood in the door way watching them leave. " Dear sister in law, I know Tomas and I made a promise to you, to keep him and the family jewel safe, I hope I'm doing the right thing... " Aunt Lily whispered as she watched them leave.

About a day later Ichigo was sitting at Grimmjows desk. Grimmjow was still sleeping he was starting to get a fever from the day before. Ichigo was reading some of the books, maps, and papers Grimmjow had on his desk. Every thing was changing so quickly for Ichigo. He couldn't read any more he just wanting a break from the fighting a day to get settled and understand what all Grimmjow's actual plan had been. Ichigo got up from the table and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

" Grimmjow wake up" He said, then flicked his nose. Grimmjow growled in his sleep, then mumbled.

" Your lucky I don't kill you for waking me up already " He mumbled/growled at Ichigo. Grimmjow still had his eyes shut but he knew Ichigo was about to hit him or flick him again. " Hit me or flick me your hand his going to be bit off " Grimmjow said, then opened his eyes slowly

" I need to finish healing your wounds" Ichigo said. He slowly placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest. He slowly started to heal his chest looking at the still slightly sleepy Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let out a quiet sigh. He stared up at the ceiling. " Why did you save me? " He asked.

Ichigo didn't answer and just continued to heal him. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shirt pulling him over to kiss him for a short moment then pulled away. " Answer me god damn it " Grimmjow said quietly.

" Because I felt like it" Ichigo said in a quiet annoyed tone, he got up trying to ignore the fact they just kissed again.

" You lie " Grimmjow said sitting up but coughed a little.

Ichigo looked over at him go back to sleep and rest. " Ichigo said.

" No. " Grimmjow said getting up.

" You wanna know what Grimmjow, today your being a real pain in the ass. " Ichigo said.

" Pfft, you've been the whole time I've been around you " Grimmjow said getting up and going to the closet to get 'clean' clothes. He grabbed some clothes. Out of instinct he started to change almost completely forgetting Ichigo was in the room.

Ichigo was sitting back at Grimmjows desk reading some more. Ichigo slowly looked up. " What the HELL!" Ichigo said quickly hiding his face in the book.

Grimmjow quickly went into the other room. He couldn't believe he forgot Ichigo had been in the same room as him. He put on the clothes he had grabbed, except his shirt. He walked back into the room. " Next time keep your head in the book. " Grimmjow said walking over to him

" WHAT!? At least I'm not the one that forgets some one else is in the room and starts to under dress! " Ichigo said, he had a very faint blush across his cheeks, he was angry, and felt even more odd by having seen Grimmjow naked.

Grimmjow chuckled when he seen his blush. He poked Ichigo's nose. Ichigo tried to hide the blush by looking annoyed. Grimmjow let out a sigh even though he was grinning. " I'm going on deck, later, my sweet Prince. " Grimmjow said and as he walked out of the captains room and slipped his shirt on as he did.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief that Grimmjow hadn't asked any thing else. Ichigo went and changed, he wasn't going to change clothes wile Grimmjow was any were near him.

Grimmjow walked above deck and walked to the first mate. His name was Jacob.

" What the hell did you do to that kid? On my way above deck I heard him scream what the hell" Jacob asked.

" I started changing clothes and forgot he was in the room. " Grimmjow said, knowing Jacob would say some thing.

" Yea, right you 'forgot' he was in the room. " Jacob said with a grin and walked off before Grimmjow could say any thing else.

Grimmjow let out a slight sigh and went up the steps to the helm. He was wondering him self if he had actually meant to do that. Now was the question, where were they going to go and where did they need to find the jewel Ichigo's aunt was talking about before the Navy or Aizen did or it would be the end for the pirates and the Navy. Even though the ten espadas' followed Aizen, Grimmjow did not like Aizen never had never will...


	6. Chapter 6 The Artic

A week later, Ichigo was standing in front of Grimmjow's desk. Grimmjow sitting in his chair looking at Ichigo.

" Ok. You've been standing there for twenty minutes and haven't said a word, tell me what the hell, is wrong with you " Grimmjow said sounding annoyed.

" You haven't told me why we have been heading toward the Artic the last few days. I need to know or give me a row bout " Ichigo said.

Grimmjow growled. " Your not going any way" Grimmjow said. Then muttered some thing under his breath. " Fine, I'll tell you. The reason why we are heading to the Artic, is because one of the shards' from your family jewel is there, your mother actually had lived long enough to get a shard of the jewel there. I noticed when I had taken the your family jewel away from you with out you knowing, it limited your power so you would have to wait a day, for you to fully regain your power. " Grimmjow said.

Ichigo stayed quiet still listening.

" Aizen is after you and the power you have, I was sent to find you and take you to him... But I hate that son of a bitch and I decided not to follow his orders. I plain on getting to the Artic first. But hopefully Ulquiorra won't try to stop us. I made my choice. Aizen wants the power, he once was the leader of the espadas' but now you knows how many of the espadas' have turned away from Aizen." Grimmjow said standing up to get one of the heavier leather coats he had. He walked past Ichigo and walked above deck.

Ichigo sighed he knew he wasn't getting the whole story. But that was Grimmjow for ya. Ichigo followed after him quickly. Ichigo went to heal some of the crew mens hands that had rope burn or to heal some of their other wounds.

Grimmjow was standing at the wheel holding onto it. Every now and again turning it slightly to avoid small chunks of ice in places. He looked at the compass in his hand every now and again. He watched Ichigo on some days he really was worried about him but he never let his crew know that. Grimmjow put his compass in his pocket.

He let Jacob steer the ship and went down the steps. He watched as they got closer to the ice covered, barren, land. They anchored the ship and they slowly went to land, each man having to carry some thing. Grimmjow lead the crew Ichigo walking behind him. Ichigo was silent. It was a deathly silence, the wind blew. Grimmjow walked slowly he wasn't trusting in ice. Suddenly he heard Ichigo yell.

Grimmjow quickly turned around to see Ichigo about to fall into a ice cavern. Grimmjow quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand just as they were starting to slip. He helped Ichigo stand. Them being cut off from the crew.

" Its fine " Grimmjow said. " Go back to the ship, you all were dead weight any way. " Grimmjow said and started to walk with Ichigo farther in land.

Ichigo was quiet, he found him self holding onto Grimmjow's arm for warmth. That day seemed to drag on and on it was so cold. Ichigo wasn't use to it. Grimmjow had made a trip here before so he knew what it was like. Once it was dark they stopped. Grimmjow had brought some supplies with him, he had brought a few blanket, flint and steel and a bit of wood and food. Grimmjow started a small fire them having stayed by a valley were not much wind could reach them. Grimmjow was leaning back against a rock a blanket wrapped around him. He stared up at the crescent moon.

Ichigo was shriving, him being wrapped in a blanket but it wasn't that warm. He slowly move other to lean against Grimmjow, he had his head leaning against Grimmjows chest. Ichigo shut his eyes but he was still shaking. Grimmjow slowly kissed Ichigo's soft lips. Ichigo had slowly placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest, he had gotten more use to Grimmjow and Grimmjow kissing him. After a second Ichigo's eyes were slightly cloudy looking.

Grimmjow had pulled away from the kiss, he started kissing Ichigo's chin then neck. He already had Ichigo pinned back against the rock. Grimmjow was moving very quickly. The next day Ichigo had woke up his head against Grimmjows chest. Ichigo still tired from the night before, they were wearing clothes so they could get moving as soon as possible. Ichigo woke up Grimmjow. Ichigo packed up the camp. They started walking again.

Soon they came across a iced over camp. Ichigo looked around the camp. It had been deserted for what looked like years. They searched through almost every thing. Before soon Grimmjow found the shard of the family jewel. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Come on we need to go now. " Grimmjow said starting to turn to Ichigo, but when he turned around he seen Aizen he was holding Ichigo's shoulder. Aizen was also holding Ichigo's necklace with the family jewel in it.

" Well, well, Grimmjow, I should have known you would have tried to betray me. Now I have his jewel. And if I kill him I take away his power, and its mine, he won't be able to heal himself know that his necklace is separated from him he had lost almost all of his power. " Aizen said putting his sword to Ichigo's neck.

" You bastard" Grimmjow said angrily. He started to grab his sword.

Aizen slowly started to cut Ichigo's neck and as he did Ichigo healed him self.

" No! " Grimmjow said just understanding what Aizen was doing.

Aizen pulled away the sword and stabbed Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo froze, he couldn't heal him self any more at least not today, since he already healed his neck. He let out a gasp as Aizen pulled the sword out of Ichigo's stomach. Every thing was starting to blur slightly. With in seconds Aizen was gone.

Grimmjow ran over to Ichigo, catching him before his head could hit the ground. " Ichigo... Stay with me Ichigo " Grimmjow said ripping one of the blankets and wrapping it around Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo was already starting to bleed through thee blankets.

" Grimmjow... I'm gonna be o... " Ichigo started to say, he also was losing a lot, of blood. His eyes closed.

" No... " Grimmjow said giving him a slight shake. " No!... Ichigo... Ichigo! " Grimmjow said he was starting to shake. looking at the lifeless body...

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow had a few tears running down his cheeks. He was holding Ichigo close to him. Grimmjow was feeling a mix of anger,rage, and sadness. He then got an idea. He searched his pockets for part of the shard of the family jewel. Aizen must have thought they had already put the shard on the family jewel. Grimmjow put the jewel on Ichigo's wound. It slowly closed but he still showed no life.

Grimmjow slowly leaned his head against Ichigo's chest. He was listening for a heart beat. He heard a faint heat beat, but it sounded like it was weak and hard to hear. At this point Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wouldn't survive with just the power of the shard. He got up picking up Ichigo. He picked up the shard. Grimmjow was thinking of people he could take him to. He started carrying Ichigo back to the ship it was a slowly and long walk.

The crew men helped him onto the ship, many of the crew celebrated because they were leaving the icy wasteland, but then they stopped when they seen Ichigo. Grimmjow was silent as he carried him below deck, and to the captain's room. He laid Ichigo on the bed, and covered him up with a blanket. Grimmjow was slightly holding one of Ichigo's hands.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo quietly. If Grimmjow would have had the chance to kill Aizen he would have, he would have ripped him limb, from limb. Grimmjow hadn't left his side for the five long days, Ichigo had gotten worse. Ichigo still hadn't woke up or recovered. About by the time the five days had past. Grimmjow had deiced as a last choice to safe Ichigo was... Urahara. Grimmjow sighed and took a deep breath. This was a last choice. Half way into the day they arrived at the island Urahara was thought to be on. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo before he left the captains quarters. That had been the first day he had left Ichigos' side.

Grimmjow walked out on deck. He walked down the wooden ramp and onto the beach. He started to walk across it. He thought he had seen a house on the side of one of the mountains on the island. He quickly started began the long walk to the forest and up to the mountain. Every thing seemed so lush, and beautiful birds could be heard singing. He reached a point were he had to climb almost straight up. He slowly began to climb. Soon he reached the top almost collapsing onto the ground.

" Well, Well, I should have known that was you Grimmjow. " Said a voice from a dark corner of the porch or the house.

" Urahara Ichigo needs your help. " Grimmjow said, Grimmjow pulled out a small bag of gold.

Urahara threw Grimmjow back the bag of gold. " I will help him, what happened. " Urahara said.

Grimmjow explained the long turn of terrible events but, left out how close they were growing to each other. But then he quickly left to go get Ichigo. By the time he got to Ichigo he was even worse. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo quickly going back to Urahara. When he got there Tessia took Ichigo from him and into the house. Grimmjow was quiet and watched as Urahara shut the door behind Tessia.

" By tomorrow Tessia should know what his chances are. " Urahara said, then added " Your welcome to stay in the house " Urahara said and folded up his hand fan slightly and then tipped up his hat slightly.

" No" Grimmjow said and stormed off into the forest. He hadn't let his anger out and now was his chance now that he knew Ichigo was in good care. He started punching a tree. He punched the tree until his knuckles started to bleed. He even broke his left hand. Urahara grabbed his arm he had followed Grimmjow. He took Grimmjows hand and bandaged it. He lead him to the house, but Grimmjow just pushed him away. He climbed up into a tree that was in view of Ichigo's room window.

Ichigo still wasn't awake. Grimmjow sighed and leaned back against a tree before looking through the window again. He seen Tessia saying some thing to Urahara. Grimmjow's good hand balled up into a fist he remained silent he hoped that Tessia didn't tell Urahara Ichigo just... If it was so Grimmjow wouldn't be able to handle it so he stayed outside. He slowly drifted asleep. The first time he had slept in five days.

The next morning Grimmjow woke up slowly. His eyes widened remembering what was going on he got up and stormed into Urahara's house pass a little boy and little girl there that he did not know the names of, at that point.

" Where is Urahara?! " Grimmjow asked. He quickly went outside again and seen him. " Urahara! " Grimmjow said. He noticed Urahara was trying to avoid him.

Urahara turned to him slowly. " His chances are... "

* * *

**Authors Note **

**I would like to give some credit to Monkey D. Writer. I've been busy the last few weeks with testing and I wanted some feedback from the fans and needed a knew idea, so I asked and I got help. So thanks and give most of the credit to Monkey D. Writer for this Chap. **


	8. Chap 8 The Grimmjow I knew and Training

" His chances of living are slim, there is a fifty percent chance we could live, and there is a fifty percent chance he could die. " Urahara said.

Grimmjow took a small step back...

Hours later, Ichigo opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a minute before sitting up. " Where am I? " Ichigo mumbled as he stumbled to his feet. He walked out of his room, he had a bandage over his chest, he was wearing his pants, and a open robe as well. He walked out into the main room he walked past two kids. He thought he had heard Grimmjow but when he walked outside, he seen Urahara with his sword out, but no one else was there.

" Where am I? Who are you? " Ichigo asked leaning against the door frame for support. Ichigo still being weak.

Urahara turned to him. " You are at the my home. My name is Urahara, the person that healed you is Tessia. " Urahara said putting his sword away.

" Where is Grimmjow " Ichigo said just realizing Grimmjow wasn't there, that he was healed, that he wasn't dead. Urahara explained things to him every now and again joking.

" Grimmjow said he'd be back by tomorrow night or so he told you not to try to look for him is you wake up. He said he needed time to be alone " Urahara said, but then as he walked back to the house he said. " He even didn't tell me were he went. " Urahara said and fixed his hat.

Ichigo went back to the room he was once in. He slipped on clean clothes, every now and again wincing in pain from the wounds. He grabbed his sword and started to walk out of his room he hoped he would be able to go try to find Grimmjow. When he opened the door there stood a tall man. " Boss says you stay " The man said shutting the door. Ichigo sat on the floor impatiently. He was waiting for Grimmjow. Ichigo stayed in his room those two days, the man known as Tessia that had stopped him from leaving brought him food and water. The second night Ichigo was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Grimmjow was still not back yet. Ichigo closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

Grimmjow walked back to Urahara's house slowly. He went to Ichigo's window and slowly climbed through it. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo had moved stuff around the room. Grimmjow seen Ichigo was 'sleeping' so he started to walk away his back to Ichigo. When he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around Grimmjow and hugged him from behind.

Grimmjow took a quiet breath. Ichigo held onto him tightly. Grimmjow turned around and hugged his slightly. Ichigo sat down on the bed after a moment after letting go of Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked away like he hadn't been crying when he thought Ichigo had died like he had no emotion towards him at all. Ichigo frowned slightly letting out a slight growl, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjows shirt pulling him onto the bed so he was laying down Ichigo pinned him to the bed.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo with a slight grin/smirk, then let out a growl, Grimmjow quickly pushed Ichigo off of him and pinned him to the bed. Ichigo grinned slightly and looked up at him. Ichigo placed one of his hands on Grimmjow's cheek.

" That's the Grimmjow I use to know. " Ichigo said before leaning up to kiss him. Ever since before they had made it to the Artic Grimmjow had acted slightly odd. They kissed for a long moment before Grimmjow laid down next to Ichigo. Ichigo was starting to drift asleep him still in slight pain and still healing from the wound. Grimmjow watched as the Prince slept, Grimmjow shut his eyes and after a while he fell asleep. The next day it was about lunch. Urahara was starting training with Ichigo.

It was before Ichigo woke up Grimmjow had left, he left a note saying he was going to train with some one for the fight. He didn't name the person and all he left was the note. Ichigo had out his sword and so did Urahara. Ichigo brought up his sword and brought it down with a hard slashing motion, and so began his training. They trained for days, at some days not even stopping to rest, Ichigo was going to kill Aizen. Not only was he training for a fight but he was also slowly getting some of his healing powers back.

Grimmjow was walking along a beach, he walked to one of the caves right on the beach. He walked into the cave he stood in the light quietly.

" Grimmjow... Why are you here?" Said a voice from the shadows.

" For training even though I highly doubt you'll help me." Grimmjow said moving his hand to the hilt of his sword

" You piece of trash... " The person said, then stepped into the light.

It was Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ulquiorra pulled out his sword. " Even though you are trash, your not a piece of crap like Aizen. " Ulquiorra said, he pulled out his sword. He pointed at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra made the first move and ended up cutting Grimmjow's cheek.

" Faster " Ulquiorra said.

They trained for five long weeks, and 3 hours and ten or twenty seconds. Little did they know the fourth night, Ulquiorra had left the cave and went to a ship in a bay not to far away the other espadas' were on. Ulquiorra walked to the captains quarters and there sitting in a chair in the middle of the room was Aizen.

" So did Grimmjow fall for it? " Aizen said, as he fixed the family jewel around his neck.

" Yes... He doesn't even know that he is being played. " Ulquiorra said, then went silent.

Aizen stood up and walked to the window, then said. " Soon we will have that little Prince all to my self, I could even have some fun with him before killing him and this time I will make sure he dies..."


	9. Chap 9 Kill or Be Killed

Grimmjow was sitting at one of the rivers close to the bay. He was washing his face. He sat there on the bank of the river thinking. He was worried about Ichigo about if he was doing ok. Little did he know some on was lurking behind him.

Ulquiorra walked behind Grimmjow silently, he unsheathed his sword. He slowly started to raise the sword, to do a downward slash motion. Ulquiorra stopped feeling he himself was being watched. He put away his sword before Grimmjow turned around.

By the time Grimmjow turned around. Ulquiorra was standing over at the forests edge, he was holding up a little girl, he was holding he away from himself. The little girl had green hair, and she was wearing a small part of a skull on the top of her head. Grimmjow walked over to them. The little girl was crying.

" Ok whats your name little brat? " Grimmjow said.

" Nel's name is Nel " The little girl said through sobs.

" Stop crying or I will cut out your tongue and eyes "Ulquiorra said still showing no emotion. But then Grimmjow said. " Or I mite drown you " Grimmjow said.

The little girl so called Nel put one small hand over her mouth and tried to cover both of her eyes with one hand. Ulquiorra started to carry her off. Grimmjow stayed were he was.

" Where are you taking her? " Grimmjow asked even though he already wanted Nel gone.

Ulquiorra looked back at him, for a moment and started walking again. Once they were out of ear shot and Grimmjow's eye site.

" Where are you taking Nel" Nel mumbled.

" I am taking you to the espadas' and Aizen, try to fight me or get away I will drown you. " Ulquiorra said, as he walked then went silent. After he dropped off Nel he walked back to the river. Ulquiorra started helping with the last bit of training.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on a rock by Urahara's house. He was eating an apple. And just as he went to take a bite out of the apple, but Urahara split it in half with his sword.

" HEY! You know how close that was to my face! " Ichigo said Urahara had been annoying him when he wasn't training.

" What do you think your enemy let you eat while you are fighting? " Urahara said, with a slight smile and his voice was almost in a joking tone.

" WHY YOU! " Ichigo said with a growl. Ichigo took a breath and got up. " So when are we meeting Grimmjow? " Ichigo asked.

" You mean when are you going to meet Grimmjow, and the answer to that is today at noon. " Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded slightly. " I need to be going then. Thanks Urahara. " Ichigo said and started to walk off.

" You don't even have a tiny row boat to get to the island, You are wanting to go to the North side of the island, you will want to wait for ten minutes when the sun is about half way behind the mountain, the water will wash away there will be a small path over to the island Grimmjow is on it will take about noon to cross it stay at a steady speed crossing it! "Urahara called after him.

Ichigo kept walking he walked down out of the mountain area and through the forest. He walked to the far North side of the island to the very edge of it were the sand stopped. He waited for ten minutes after the sun was half way behind the mountain back on the island. The water was quickly going down in one small area it made a path, Ichigo started to walk. Every now and again the water would rise about to his knees and it went down a little now and again. By the time Ichigo got to the other side of the island he was tired of walking his clothes were soaked. At one point he had to swim. He walked down the beach slowly. It was a small island but he had to start to walk uphill. The land was lush. Ichigo didn't see the bay on the other side of the island. He seen the cave Grimmjow had said to met him at. He leaned against the cave wall.

Grimmjow was walking with Ulquiorra back toward the cave once they got there. They started talking about a plan with Ichigo. They had deiced to go with Ulquiorra to the bay on the one side of the island were they thought Aizen would be. They all started walking. When they got to the bay Aizen was standing with his back to Grimmjow Ichigo and Ulquiorra. They all had their swords drawn

" Ulquiorra attack Grimmjow " Aizen said.

Ulquiorra quickly moved toward Grimmjow and brought it down with a hard slash. Ichigo had raised his sword and was able to block it. Ichigo staggered back slightly. Ulquiorra pushed him back, then pointed his sword at Grimmjow.

" Ichigo come with me and Grimmjow lives " Aizen said he put out his hand toward Ichigo.

" Don't listen to him Ichig- " Grimmjow started to say but by the time he got out Ichig he was cut of my Ulquiorra stabbing him with the sword in the stomach.

" Grimmjow your a filthy piece of trash. " Ulquiorra said, as he pulled out the sword. Grimmjow staggered and fell to his knees. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo even though he was fighting trying to get out of his grasp and to Grimmjow to heal him. Ulquiorra started to drag him back to the ship. It started to ran, Grimmjow knew he was probably going to die, he put his hand over his stomach.

Grimmjow was thinking about all the good times he had with Ichigo, he felt like his whole life was slipping out of his hands.. Grimmjow smiled slightly, he had a tear running down his cheek, he was soaked with rain but he was loosing blood, quickly, they were already gone there was nothing he could do at that point. He fell so he was laying on the ground on his stomach. His hand hit a bloody jewel that had fallen on the sand the jewel was blue but it was bloody, it most have came out of Grimmjow every thing started to turn black.

Ichigo was yelling and fighting, he was thrown in a cell, the cell was locked Ichigo let out another yell and finally gave up. He had a few tears running down his cheeks but he felt a small hand touch his.

" Why is Istigo c-crying? "

* * *

Grimmjow was laying on the sand not moving most of the sand around him was red. Suddenly the red jewel in his hand started to glow... Then Grimmjows eyes...

flashed open...

_Now its kill or be killed... _


	10. Chap10 Ichigo fights Ulquiorra

**Author's Note **

**Hey guys, this is what probably every fan of a story worries, that it will end as quick as it started. Well Healer has to come to a end. But a new chapter of Healer will begin today or tomorrow, I am going to start Healer 2 Sons of the Jewel. I will explain more about how the people that have the jewels got them. And the list could go on forever so, leave a review of what you would like to see in Healer 2 and what you want me to do, bring in people get rid of people, because this is just starting a whole new chapter for the people in the story. Thanks! And enjoy the last chapter of Healer. **

* * *

Two months later. Ichigo had gotten use to living with the espasdas'. Yet at the same time he never got use to it the only person he was really friends with was Nel. He was also very depressed, since the last time he seen Grimmjow he was dying. Ichigo let his hair grow slightly longer then normal, he got some but not all of his healing power back. Right now he was sitting in the room him and Ulquiorra had to share since Aizen wanted some one to keep watch over Ichigo. He was staring out the window, Nel on his lap.

" Nel wants to play tag. " Nel said in the cutest voice you could about after the first month she had to start begging Ichigo to play stuff like tag or hide and seek with her.

" How about we think of ways to get out " Ichigo said quietly. Nel nodded slightly, he got off of his lap. They walked quietly. Most of the people were sleeping. For the first time they were able to walk out into the hall way with out being followed. Ichigo walked above deck with Nel, she was wearing a green dress. Ichigo was wearing a all black coat with white lining, it was a long coat but it was thin and ripped at the edges in some places, and he was wearing a black shirt and pants. He had stolen back his sword.

Ulquiorra was standing above deck he pulled out his sword when he seen them. Ichigo stood were he was.

" Nel get behind me " Ichigo said, he pointed his sword at Ulquiorra. " This war is one before its begun. I learned some thing wile I was being held prisoner. I tried killing my self and this showed up. " Ichigo said putting out his hand that wasn't holding the sword and opening it slowly. In Ichigo's hand was a jewel that looked the same as the one Aizen had taken from him. " And I learned a little trick from it, and Urahara . " Ichigo crushed the jewel in his hand as he said. " Bankai! " A blue glow started to form around him, his sword turned black, and some of his clothes turned a little more white. He moved his sword what was slow for him but incredibly fast of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra for a once was slightly shocked. But then he said.

" You still won't get away. " Ulquiorra said, then he mumbled some thing under his breath

Ichigo rushed at Ulquiorra bringing his sword down with a hard slash. Ulquiorra was able to block it and brought his sword back and did a slash towards Ichigo's side. He hit Ichigo but only for a second, before Ichigo was able to get behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had turned quickly and blocked his sword. Ulquiorra used his free had to grab a dagger, he threw it at Nel. The dagger reached Nel before Ichigo could even move he ran over to Nel and quickly healed her. He took her toward on of the row boats. Nel was crying, Ichigo's speed was faster then normal, he was in front of Ulquiorra in a second

" Your fights with me not Nel, leave her out of this. " Ichigo said.

" You really don't know who your messing with, trash." Ulquiorra said pointing at Ichigo with his sword.

Ichigo's sword started to glow blue his anger and all of his energy seemed to flow into his sword, the sword had blue flame like mist coming off of it. Ichigo rushed forward swinging the sword toward Ulquiorra's side. Ichigo hit his side, but Ulquiorra kept fighting. Ichigo found this as a last result. He swung his sword and the pole holding up the mast, it snapped. Ichigo quickly ran over to the row boat Nel was in. He jumped into the row boat after the boat dropped to the water. Ichigo started to row the boat into thick fog. Nel was crying hugging him slightly.

" Nel was scared for Istigo, all Nel wants is Istigo to stay safe! " Nel cried and said through sobs.

" Nel shh. Its going to be ok " Ichigo said and patted her head. Once Nel started smiling, Ichigo smiled.

They had to wait until morning to get to on of the closest islands. Ichigo rowed until they got to the island. Once they got on the island Nel giggled and jumped out of the row boat. Ichigo got out of the row boat his arms were killing him. The jewel was in his pocket even though he had crushed it, it had went back to its normal form. Nel climbed onto his back and held onto his neck so he would give her a piggy back ride. Ichigo walked down the beach slowly. Then he looked like he just seen a ghost...


End file.
